The Morning After/Plot
Charlie wakes up to the sun shining the bedroom window & remembers what happened the night before with Zak. He smiles to himself and then rolls over to look at Zak, who’s still asleep and snoring slightly. Charlie watched him sleep for a while & came to grips with his true feelings for Zak. He decided that when Zak woke up, he would see where Zak’s head was at in terms of their relationship & if they should move forward or not. Hannah woke up, got washed & dressed, and then headed to the hospital to see her mom. Hannah stood by her bed & watched her Mom sleep with a pained look on her face. She knew in order to save her Mom, Drew had to die. Hannah left the hospital & headed back over to TJ’s house. She meets with Austin & tells him they need to try for Drew again. Austin seems reluctant to go through with the plan but after Hannah pleading with him, he decides to go along with the plan. The two of them spend all day training and getting control over their respective powers. Zak and Charlie sit down and face each other, both with nervous looks on their faces. Charlie starts the conversation off and asks Zak what he thought about what happened the night before. Zak told him he thought it was amazing yet unexpected. He also told Charlie that he didn’t know Charlie felt so strongly about him because Charlie never really expressed fully how he felt. Charlie nodded his head in agreement and then told Zak that he was falling in love with him. Zak took Charlie’s hands into his and looked into his eyes. He then kissed him softly & confirmed that he wanted to be with Charlie forever. Tears welled up in Charlie’s eyes as he pulled Zak into a huge hug. As they separated, Alissa, who was listening outside of the door, busted in the room and hugged them both, saying it was about time they got together and that she was happy for them. As Alissa was talking with Zak and Charlie, Austin & Hannah finished up their training & headed over to Drew’s house to finish him off. They arrived at his house and the energy felt weird. Austin proposed that he might be a trap and that he was waiting for them, but Hannah said he was overthinking it. As they entered the house, an energy blast came out of nowhere and blew Austin against the wall, knocking him out. Drew came from around the corner and laughed at Austin going down so quickly. He quickly threw a blast at Hannah who managed to get a shield of rocks up just in time but the blast was so powerful that it blew her back outside. Drew followed her and they proceed to fight each other in hand to hand combat. Hannah quickly got the upper hand with her Elemental training, but Drew managed to catch her off guard & before she knew it, Drew threw another energy blast which blew into her the ground, knocking her out as well. Charlie’s phone gets a call from Austin’s number while he’s talking to Alissa & Zak. He puts the phone on speaker to hear Drew’s laugh. Drew then explains how Austin and Hannah came to attack him & they failed & are currently locked in his basement. He then said if they wanted to get their friends back, they had until midnight that night to come and fight him in one last battle or they could kiss their friends goodbye.